Out and About
by SpiderRealm
Summary: Slash/Yaoi, HP AU: Not much was known about them except for a few things. They were fast, they were intelligent, and most important of all...they had powers the other demons envied. Sesshomaru faced off against one and lost. Arranging more battles with the same demon after that, Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed his company. If only the demon would stop talking so much. (Hiatus)
1. The First Meeting

**Out** **and** **About** **-** SpiderRealm

 **One-shot** **Title:** The First Meeting

 **Genre:** Humor, Adventure, Romance

 **Summary:** Slash/Yaoi, HP AU: Not much was known about them except for a few things. They were fast, they were intelligent, and most important of all...they had powers the other demons envied. Sesshomaru faced off against one and lost. Arranging more fights with the same demon after that, Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed his company. If only the demon would stop talking so much. (One-shot collection)

 **Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (malexmale); language; violence; _Harry_ _Potter_ AU; slight OOC; talkative-Harry.

 **Note:** This work is unbeta'd and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

~ One-shot 1 - The First Meeting ~

There had been legends about many things amongst the humans. It was a real surprise to see them come up with so many deities and other powerful beings that Sesshomaru didn't bother paying attention to such things. But when one legend crossed exactly with what demons such as himself were taught at a young age, Sesshomaru became interested.

He had heard of demons who had an affinity to everything. Swordsmanship, healing, strategists, and everything that Sesshomaru deemed important to know, these creatures were masters at them.

They were known as raven demons, very different from crow demons. These demons had human appearances that made it easy for them to travel unnoticed. One continuity of the legends involving these beings were that they preferred a relaxed life away from other demons and humans. They also loved the air, taking flight to relieve themselves of any stress or worry. Personally, Sesshomaru saw it foolish of them to let such information be knowledgeable to the world. It was a weakness that was surely to be exploited.

But even so, he knew better than to assume that they were weak. From the stories his mother told him, these demons were more powerful than anything she has ever laid eyes on. His mother had only come across one such being and at the time it was only a child, a child about to reach adulthood, but a child nonetheless. She barely made it out alive, and had the scar on her hip to prove that such a powerful race existed.

This was why Sesshomaru left the lands his father has claimed and started his journey. He had no reasons to not believe his mother and wanted to find such a race on his own.

Sesshomaru walked along the unseen path in a dense forest as he thought. There was one thing Sesshomaru enjoyed most and it was finding powerful foes and battling them. He wished to fight anyone strong enough to take him on and then defeat them. He enjoyed seeing how much he has grown in power and continue on his quest to defeat nearly everything this world has to give him. He had a much bigger goal in kind. Two goals, in fact.

One was the obvious. His father, Inu no Taisho, was a powerful demon who was feared by many throughout the lands. Sesshomaru has trained hard for many years in order to one day fight and defeat his father. His father would make a very worthy opponent, he was absolutely certain of it. But none more than the demons of legends.

Even his father has stated that he would have a difficult time against such beings and that fighting the strongest of their kind would prove to be a fatal fight for him.

Sesshomaru had been astonished, yet immediately determined upon hearing this. Which brought him to his second goal and was the reason he was making such a journey.

He has heard from one of his informants a few days ago of a raven demon seen lurking in the mountains to the South. Sesshomaru had immediately prepared himself, taking his sword and anything else he needed and set forth to the raven demon.

He was nearing the point in power where he could hold his own against his father and what better way to test his ability than to fight a powerful being of legends?

Gravel crunching underneath his foot brought Sesshomaru to a halt. He stared nonchalantly up at the tall mountain side and picked the best way to arrive at the top where his informant said the demon was at.

Just as he was nearing the mountain side, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello!" The voice called out cheerfully. Eyes widen just a tad bit, Sesshomaru spun around with his sword already unsheathed and held expertly in front of him. He stared at the large tree in front of him before looking up.

A young boy with black, messy hair stared down at him through amused green eyes. The boy was sitting upon a branch in the large tree that sat at the foot of the mountain.

Sesshomaru watched warily as the boy jumped down gracefully from the branch and leaned casually against the trunk. Those green eyes studied him intensely before his mouth broke out into a pleased smile, whatever he saw in Sesshomaru was obviously to his liking.

"Are you next?" The boy asked, a curious tilt to his voice.

Sesshomaru gripped his sword tighter and stared impassively at the boy. A quick and subtle glance around him, along with a slight whiff of the air, told him that the boy was alone. But this boy wasn't an ordinary boy. His scent was much different from what the humans smelled like. It wasn't repulsive like the humans, but it wasn't strong and heavy like the other demons Sesshomaru had encountered. It was pleasant smelling with an underlying hint of an upcoming storm. Electrifying.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The boy continued, a grin still plastered on his face in light of Sesshomaru's rude silence. "But I can tell what you came here for. To be honest, I had expected you to be here sooner. Do you know now rude it is to keep a person waiting?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat. The teasing tone this boy was using was beginning to annoy him. How dare this boy talk to him like that? But even now, something about the boy's scent kept him from immediately dismissing him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru decided best to ask first. This boy obviously thought he was important, talking to him as if they knew each other.

The grin on the boy's face, if possible, seem to have widened. White teeth gleaming within his grin, the boy answered in a sing-song tone, "I'm the one you've been looking for~!"

Sesshomaru tensed, his eyes narrowing in thought. Could he be…?

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by loud laughter. He sneered slightly as the boy laughed, his face alight with amusement.

"You've been searching for me, but had no idea what or how I looked like? Now that's rich!" He continued to laugh. After a minute or two, the sound slowly died down to a few chuckles before finally stopping. Eyes bright with amusement, the boy looked up at him with a wide grin on his face.

Sesshomaru was fiercely annoyed with being laughed at, but before he could show the boy why it wasn't wise to laugh at him, the boy spoke again.

"Still don't know who I am? Well, I know for sure you aren't completely stupid." Sesshomaru growled at the jab. "I'm sure you probably noticed my scent. Very distinct, is it not?" The boy walked around the tree, a slim hand running along the trunk as he walked.

Sesshomaru followed his movements warily, a theory already forming in his mind that was being confirmed as the boy continued talking.

"And I'm positive that you know who I am, or at least, you're starting to make the connection. So let me just save us some time and allow me to introduce myself." The boy came to a stop a few feet away from the tree, a bit closer to him.

"I am Haru, next in line to hold the throne of the raven demons. Or at least, I'm being trained to become the leader. You see, there's a long story to my life, but I'm sure you're not interested in that."

Sesshomaru was indeed interested in hearing his story. For years, he has grown up listening to stories of these rare demons and have now finally found one. It was a rare opportunity to learn more about the race of his people, but at this moment, Sesshomaru knew that he would never hear the story. The boy continued to speak, unknowing of Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"My people excel at many things, I'm sure you've heard. One such things we excel at is keeping hidden. We're not ones to involves ourselves with the conflicts happening around us, not unless they pertain to us in any certain way." The demon paced back and forth in front of him. Sesshomaru did not once let his guard down, but he was a bit interested in the boy's tale.

"I've taken to following my people's example and hiding myself from the world as I trained to take the throne. But lately, my people have seen fit to stop my training." He huffed, clearly annoyed. "No one would tell me why, but I don't worry over it. I'm at the level where I can easily go out and prove my strength by battling those who are worthy of facing me.

"Now, would you imagine my surprise when after my latest victory, the thing tried to save its life by telling me of a powerful demon who was doing the same as I, but much more brutally." Here, the demon sent Sesshomaru an impressed grin. "I, of course, killed the demon after finding out all I could about you and immediately had to meet you. So I did one of the things I did best. I brought attention to myself. One of your informants saw me flying into this mountain and left to inform you.

"I waited for a week for your arrival. One of my raven companions followed the informant, who was terribly slow in making his way toward you, by the way. And of course, the bird followed you here and I'm very pleased to hear that you rushed here as quickly as you could. Honored, really, to see how much you wanted to meet me." The boy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind his back. In the tree the boy had be waiting in, Sesshomaru heard the crow of a raven. It must have been the one the demon mentioned.

The boy (was he really so young, Sesshomaru thought.) looked pleased with himself. And Sesshomaru found himself to be a bit impressed. No one has actually wanted to meet and fight him. Most would attempt to run in the other direction while others went through his father in order to arrange a fight with his son. It annoyed Sesshomaru, but this demon in front of him did neither. He did not run nor did he go to Inu no Taisho. This demon, Haru, revealed himself and waited for Sesshomaru to come. It made his blood rush in anticipation, though he made sure that it didn't show on his face.

With that feeling burning within him, Sesshomaru shifted his stance and shot at the demon in a speed no ordinary demon could see.

Haru laughed delightedly and dodged the swing of his sword that would have decapitated him.

"Excellent!" He crowed, jumping into the air and landing a few feet away. "This fight will certainly be one to remember. Aye, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly before bringing up his sword to block an attack from the other demon. Black claws gleamed in the midmorning sun as they tried to pierce through his sword, sparks flying at the force the demon was using.

With a quick and powerful swipe, Sesshomaru pushed the other demon away and jumped back. The demon raised his hand and a deep green aura surrounded him, the same color as his eyes.

"I'm sure you're dying to see what my people are capable of," Haru said softly, green eyes glowing brightly. For a brief moment, Sesshomaru felt excitement shoot up and down his spine before it was washed away for the upcoming battle.

Haru didn't say another word as he dashed toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gripped his sword and rushed toward Haru at equal speed. The two clashed and quickly entered a battle that was brilliant and exhilarating. The other demon was correct, it was certainly a battle that Sesshomaru would never forget. And the many more that followed afterward were better than the last as both grew in power.

Whether it was truly planned or a fateful moment, Sesshomaru certainly enjoyed himself, something that has not happened in a long time.

~ End ~

 **Author's Note:** Before any of you say anything, I will be writing a one-shot that gives better detail to one of their battles. I have an idea that I want it in Jaken's perspective, who will be watching on the sidelines.

As for the order of these one-shots, for now they will be in slight order. Meaning, it will go through the moments in Sesshomaru's life (one-shots with Jaken are going to come before one-shots with Rin) with each in either Sesshomaru's or Haru's perspectives; and there will be some that jump back and forth in the timeline, but not all of them. I seriously hope I've kept Sesshomaru in character and I hope you all liked my Harry!

There will be more to the raven demons, I have so much information planned for them! And as for the au!HP, every HP character will be in this one-shot collections. Some will have scenes, some will just be mentioned. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone!

And with that, I'm ending the A/N off here. Updates will be irregular, so please excuse the wait! If anyone prefer to read over on AO3, my username is _SpiderRealm_ or click the link in my bio. Hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot!

Until the next one-shot, cya!

~ Dez


	2. In The Air

**Out** **and** **About** **-** SpiderRealm

 **One-shot** **Title:** In The Air

 **Genre:** Humor, Adventure, Romance

 **Summary:** Slash/Yaoi, HP AU: Not much was known about them except for a few things. They were fast, they were intelligent, and most important of all...they had powers the other demons envied. Sesshomaru faced off against one and lost. Arranging more battles with the same demon after that, Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed his company. If only the demon would stop talking so much. (One-shots)

 **Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (malexmale); language; violence; Harry Potter AU; slight OOC; talkative-Harry.

 **Note:** This work is unbeta'd and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

 _Haru_ _-_ _Harry_

 _Ronin_ _-_ _Ron_

 _Hitomi_ _-_ _Hermione_

 _Gina_ _-_ _Ginny_

~ One-shot 2 - In The Air ~

If there was one thing Haru enjoyed the most, it was flying around aimlessly right after the sun had come up. He took a calm and deep breath before taking a run at the cliff ahead. Haru jumped and felt a wide grin spread across his face as he fell free for just a moment before willing his wings out. Black feathers reflected the rays of the early morning sun, making them shine. Haru beat his wings to a rhythm he was comfortable with and was soon soaring high through the air.

This was a precious moment for him. It was during this time that Haru can just unwind and let all his worries fly free. It was a well-known fact of his people. Flying for them was the most relaxing and enjoyable thing for them to do. It was common for Haru to come home to their claimed territory and find a couple of raven demons flying about. It would actually be considered odd and worrying if one of them didn't like to fly. Flying was as natural as swimming was for fishes. They were born to fly.

Flying high in the air, Haru was reminded of the many times he went flying above their forest when he was younger. It was usually with his best friends, Ronin and Hitomi, along with Ronin's little sister, Gina, whenever she wanted to go with them. As Gina was too young to fly at the time, she rode on Ronin's back or was carried in his arms as they did a couple of laps around the main tree. Those were one of the happiest moments in his life, where the four of them had nothing to worry about and just enjoyed themselves as they flew around the main tree.

Haru frowned slightly at the thought of the main tree. He did a couple of loops in the air before righting himself to a steady straight flight again. The main tree always caused him to feel a bit of irritation and ire, never once being the best of places for him.

The main tree was where the important events and meetings took place. Meetings with other lords, catering to the high ends of their little society, and most important of all, it was where the leader stayed at the top most part of the enormous tree. Only few were allowed to enter the main tree and Haru had only been there about five times in total. Being trained to become the next leader apparently didn't prove he was ready to enter the main tree society.

Haru felt himself scowling as he thought about the treatment he was getting from them. He would never understand why they treated him as if he were a child. It was as if they believed him to still be eighty years old and not knowing what was good or bad for him. He saw no purpose in training him, yet coddling him like a child.

Haru shook the thoughts from his head as he focused on the feeling of flying. Already, he can feel a calm sort of shiver spread throughout his body and he sighed happily at the feeling. Haru couldn't think of anything that was better than flying.

Deciding to get a bit lower to the tree tops, he swoop down slowly. It was when he could almost touch the trees that a familiar scent reached his nose and he mentally corrected himself, there was something that was just a tad bit better than flying. A goofy grin spread across his face as he scented the man he had been meeting these past months. Sesshomaru was a tough one to get rid of, not that he tried. Haru enjoyed the dog demon's company far too much to stop their meetings. The fights they had were too enjoyable and was something Haru looked forward to each week.

Deciding to get the drop on his target, Haru circled around for a bit before bomb diving down. Closer and closer, Haru was quickly able to see his target through the foliage of trees.

He was about to tackle his target when Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared. Haru laughed deeply as he suddenly dived back up, his knees barely scraping the ground as he went up.

"You should have known that would never work. Your stealth has improved, but nothing can get past me."

"Can't blame me for trying, aye?" Haru chuckled at the unimpressed look Sesshomaru sent him.

"I was not aware we had a meeting planned for this day." Was all Sesshomaru said. Short and straight to the point was how Sesshomaru talked. Haru found it cute, though he would never tell the other that. He very much liked having his limbs attached to his body.

"We didn't. I was just flying around when I caught your scent and decided to surprise you." Haru grinned unashamedly. "You've gotten better at fooling me, for a moment there I had thought I was going to succeed in my attack! You're finally starting to outfox me!"

Haru said all of that in a rush and loudly. Unlike Sesshomaru, who talked so little in a barely raised, Haru never seemed to keep his mouth shut or his voice low. He did all the talking when he was with Sesshomaru, and was usually outmatched when talking with Ronin and especially with Hitomi when she learns something new.

An annoyed ticked appeared above Sesshomaru's left brow that was almost hidden away by his long bangs. Haru grinned. It certainly was fun to get any kind of reaction out of Sesshomaru. The man was so calm and collected, he was practically made of ice during the first two months. After many attempts to get any sort of emotion out of the demon, all Harry managed was to unearth Sesshomaru's temper.

Which wasn't all that bad. He could dodge the stones Sesshomaru chunk at him and the death threats didn't worry him a bit. Haru just feels sorry for the poor fool who'll be on the other end of Sesshomaru's irritation.

Haru shook the thoughts away and saw that Sesshomaru had started walking again.

"Mind if I join you?" Haru asked. Not waiting for Sesshomaru to answer, he landed besides him and sheathed his wings. Haru shuddered as he felt his wings slither into his back underneath his skin before grinning up at Sesshomaru as he fell into step with the man.

"Why do you feel the need to ask when you'll do it anyway?" Sesshomaru said. He stared straight ahead, but moved his eyes slightly to look down at Haru.

"Because I know that if I let you answer, it'll be a straight out "No"." Haru answered, grinning widely. Sesshomaru looked forward again. "Besides, I can't let you walk alone on this beautiful day. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"We are not friends." Sesshomaru bit out harshly, glaring at Haru out of the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." Haru snorted lightly and ignored Sesshomaru's small warning growl. "How about this, either I call you my friend or I'll start addressing you as Battle Buddy...in front of anyone and anything."

Sesshomaru took a furious swipe at Haru, who laughed as he jumped away. Landing next to a tree, Haru leaned against it as he chuckled at the icy glare he was receiving.

"So what'll it be, battle buddy?" Haru grinned at the miffed demon. Sesshomaru glared at Haru again before he walked past him in long, graceful strides. Haru had to admire the man's control over his own body language, each step not once showing how angry he was.

"Are you coming, _dear_ _friend_?" Sesshomaru hissed.

Haru shivered at the ominous tone that held a promise of a slow and painful death for him.

"Ya know what, I think I'll just call you something different." Haru chuckled nervously as he caught up with the other demon. A broad grin took over his face as he glanced slyly at Sesshomaru. "How about I call you 'BB', short for Battle Buddy?"

Haru yelped and ducked from the poisonous whip Sesshomaru shot at him before running away in gales of laughter, the Inu demon right on his tail.

Antagonizing Sesshomaru sure was better than flying, and Haru was absolutely sure that Sesshomaru was starting to enjoy his company...at least a little.

~ End ~

 **Author's** **Note:** I am so glad that I didn't set a deadline for myself. For the life of me, I could not find a good way for the conversation to go after Haru started walking with Sesshomaru; that man is a tough one to write. You might think it's easy to write a character like Sesshomaru, but it's not. But I got it done and I love the way it went. Hoped you all enjoyed it and so sorry for the long wait!

And I appreciate each and every person for following this collection and for adding this to your favorite's, very much appreciate the love!

As always, if any of you prefer to read over on AO3, I've got an account under the name _SpiderRealm_ on there. Search for me there or click the link on my bio.

Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next one-shot! No deadline, so please excuse the long wait!

Until the next one-shot, cya!

~ Dez


	3. Hot Waters

**Out** **and** **About** **-** SpiderRealm

 **One** - **shot** **Title:** Hot Waters

 **Genre:** Humor, Adventure, Romance

 **Summary:** Slash/Yaoi, HP AU: Not much was known about them except for a few things. They were fast, they were intelligent, and most important of all...they had powers the other demons envied. Sesshomaru faced off against one and lost. Arranging more battles with the same demon after that, Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed his company. If only the demon would stop talking so much. (One-shots)

 **Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (malexmale); language; violence; Harry Potter AU; slight OOC; talkative-Harry; Sesshomaru's inner demon.

 **Huge thanks to:** _Clow_ _Angel_ , _BlueRam_ , _Silvermane1_ , and _geetac_. Thank you for reviewing! And thank you to those who placed this collection in your favorites and followed this! Huge thanks to you all!

 **Note:** This work is unbeta'd and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

~ One-shot 3 - Hot Waters ~

This part of the forest was unusually quiet. There was not a sound from any living creatures nearby. Sesshomaru did not find this daunting, the silence was what he needed as he thought about something that has been troubling him for days.

His mother had discovered the meetings he had with the raven demon. How she found out, he did not know. She was a cruel woman who could hold a grudge for a long time; she was almost as bad as a cat demon in regards to this. The fight she had with that young Raven demon that had left a scar on her hip was still wounding her pride.

Sesshomaru would do anything for his mother. As while his father took care of his people and the pathetic humans on his lands, his mother taught him in secret on what a true Lord of the West should be. He was grateful for his mother's teachings and would do nearly anything to show his gratitude. But he could not do her latest request.

Sesshomaru looked up at the clear sky, marveling at how the cluster of stars above shone so brightly as they were surrounded by nothing but darkness. The dark sky brought an image of black feathers and Sesshomaru once again felt conflicted.

' " _Get_ _the_ _boy's_ trust, _my_ _son_. _Make_ _him_ _show_ _you_ _the_ _main_ _tree_ _of_ _his_ _people_ _and_ _then_ _find_ _a_ _way_ _for_ _our_ _troops_ _to_ _sneak_ _in_. _Once_ _we_ _claim_ _their_ _territory_ _as_ _ours_ , _I'll_ _leave_ _the_ _boy_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _kill_. _Sesshomaru_ , t _his_ _is_ _my_ _request_. _You_ _would_ _do_ _well_ _to_ _follow_ _it." '_

Sesshomaru exhaled heavily through his nostrils as he strode through the still silent forest. His mother wanted him to betray Haru. Her pride still stung at having lost a battle with that raven demon child, though she prefers to play it off as having respect for the Raven demon tribe. He knew his mother well and easily saw past her mask.

His mother thought that Haru would stupidly lead Sesshomaru to where his people lived, but there something she didn't know about Haru.

Up until he met Haru, Sesshomaru has always been truthful with his mother; he had nothing to hide from her. But when she found out about the raven demon he constantly fought, he did not tell her of Haru's status. For all she knew, Haru was just an ordinary raven demon who could hold his own against Sesshomaru. She would never know that Haru was the heir to the raven demon lord, next in line to take the position and thus would not lead anyone to where his people lived, no matter how much he trusted them.

The abrupt sound of crickets jarred Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He stopped walking and listened as the forest suddenly came to life around him. He could hear a few last minutes birds settling in for the night, the sounds of predators hunting their prey in the dark. A few yards away, Sesshomaru could even hear the flute of an Ongokuki luring children from a nearby village to it.

Sesshomaru never let the silence get to him, but the sudden sounds of the forest made him cautious. This was not normal behavior.

The caw of a bird sounded from his left. He glanced over and up into the trees. A raven stared back at him, cocking its head as it cawed again. The bird looked familiar, and as it swooped down from the tree to land on his shoulder, he immediately knew why.

Haru's sigil was etched onto the feathers on the back of the bird's small head, having been placed there by Haru's powers.

 _' "It doesn't_ _hurt_ _them," Haru_ _chided_ _when_ _Sesshomaru_ _asked_ _if_ _it_ _did. "They_ _just_ _feel_ _a_ _brief_ _tingle_ _and_ _the_ _feeling_ _will_ _be_ _gone_ _seconds_ later." '

The symbol was in white, to counter the black feathers, and was shaped as a large triangle with a circle inside and a straight line going down the middle of the two.

 _' "This_ _symbol_ _marks_ _the_ _leader_ _of_ _our_ _tribe,_ _but_ _most_ _leaders_ _would_ _only_ _obtain_ _two_ _marks;_ _usually_ _the_ _triangle_ _and_ _the_ _line._ _I'm_ _the_ _first_ _to_ _ever_ _get_ _all_ _three._ _The_ _only_ _other_ _to_ _obtain_ _all_ _three_ _was_ _the_ _very_ _first_ _leader_ , _the_ _one_ _who_ _created_ _the_ _first_ _of_ _my_ _people."_ _Haru_ _said_ _softly_ _as_ _he_ _stroked_ _the_ _symbol_ _on_ _the_ _raven's_ _head.'_

The stories Haru told Sesshomaru about his people never failed to capture the dog demon's attention. After each match between the two, they would sit down under the shade of a large tree and Haru would tell him a fact about his people that wasn't privy to any other demon or human. To be told such things spoke volumes of the trust Haru had in him to not leak what has been told out to others. And for that, Sesshomaru will not tell his mother anything or help her in her suicide plans; for only someone looking to die would ever attempt to battle with the Raven demon tribe. One raven demon was enough, but the whole tribe was suicidal.

The raven nipped at his pointed ears and fluttered into the air. It circled high above him before it glided off in a random direction. Sesshomaru took the hint for what it was and started to follow the raven. This was not the first time Haru had used such methods and Sesshomaru has long since gotten used to this.

And as Sesshomaru walked between the trees, the sudden noise of the forest at night did not bother Sesshomaru at all. He was not unfamiliar with the barriers Haru placed over an area and the effect they had on the forest life around them. Now that he knew what caused this unusual behavior, he no longer felt an oncoming threat lurking near.

It was a trick Haru himself made with the use of his powers. The black haired demon would set up barriers around an area he was in. The way it would work, if someone who did not know he was there passed through his barriers, they would hear nothing but silence. No animals, no bugs, and no other creatures lurking in the forest. The forest would be completely silenced to them and causing them to believe that something dangerous was lurking nearby. The fear and overwhelming silence would have caused anyone to turn tail and get away as quickly as possible.

Haru enjoyed messing with the minds of humans and weaker demons, and Sesshomaru certainly enjoyed listening to Haru regaling each reaction to him.

The sounds of a waterfall nearby brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He noticed the raven slowing down in flight until it swooped up to land gracefully on a branch. Sesshomaru continued forward and pushed a few leafy branches to get a view of the medium sized lake that had a small waterfall spilling into the middle of it; the other half of the lake hidden behind the waterfall, underneath the cliff that hovered over it.

But it wasn't the sight of such a beautiful scenery that made him froze.

Under the flow of the waterfall was a figure that was as naked as the day they were born. The person was standing on a couple of rocks and Sesshomaru could make out pale skin and black hair as the person washed themselves under the waterfall.

The raven above shuffled and its presence clued Sesshomaru on who exactly he had stumbled upon bathing. But instead of feeling disgust or the least bit disturbed at watching another man bathe, Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with the need to join Haru (for that could only be Haru). More ideas were planted into his head by his inner demon on what he should do once he joined Haru and that definitely caused Sesshomaru to become disturbed, but only by his thoughts. The sight of Haru bathing did not stir any negative emotions.

Just as he thought it'd be best to turn around and pretend he did not briefly lusted over the other demon, he heard that godforsaken nickname being called out.

"BB!" Haru called out cheerfully from his perch on the rocks. Any lust or stirrings Sesshomaru felt instantly vanished at that blasted nickname. One day, he would get that fool to cease in calling him that degrading name.

Sesshomaru shot Haru a silent snarl, only to have the demon laugh happily in response.

"So that's where Yoru went off to! Usually he would stay with me while I bathe, I couldn't think of any plausible reasons to why he would just leave like that!" Haru laughed. Sesshomaru swallowed heavily as Haru jumped into the waters and swam toward him. The sight of his naked, lithe body gliding through the water reawoken those lustful instincts inside him. It took all he had to not outwardly show these feelings.

"Come, I've got something to show you!" Haru reached the bank of the ledge and treaded the waters near it. Droplets of water slid enticingly down Haru's slender neck and Sesshomaru once again questioned his haywired instincts as he fought them.

"As if I would enter the waters you bathe in." Sesshomaru said, a hint of disgust in his voice. Whether it was toward what his instincts wanted him to do or by what he just said, Sesshomaru didn't know.

Haru rolled his eyes in response before he grinned crookedly.

"Come on now, me taking a bath in the lake won't suddenly make it dirty. Besides, I can't possibly be the only one to have used this lake for something and it's perfectly clean!"

"As you've just said, you could not be the only one to use this lake. All the more reasons not to join you." Sesshomaru replied, his voice strong and sure in the fact that Haru would not be able to talk him into this. Getting in would only make his inner demon howl stronger.

But even then, the hairs on his arms stood up straight and Sesshomaru could smell the faint scene of a storm coming.

His eyes widen in realization and he barely got a growl of warning out before he was surrounded by the scent of a thunderstorm and unceremoniously lifted into the air and dumped into the lake. Icy waters surrounded him and it was only seconds before he broke the surface.

Haru was laughing uproariously. "I'm so sorry, but I had to do it! It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up!" He chuckled, a wet hand coming up to swipe his hair from his face.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt his clothing press down heavily now that they were completely drenched. But as he was fuming at Haru's prank, his inner demon was louder than ever as Haru swam closer to him. Sesshomaru swallowed heavily again.

"Now that you're in the lake with me and didn't die of 'contaminated' waters, could you please follow me now!" Haru was just a few feet away from him, but it was still too close for Sesshomaru, whose sense of smell was strong and could easily smell Haru's natural scent over the other scents of the forest and lake.

A tug at the collar of his kimono brought his attention to what Haru was doing. His eyes widen as Haru once again tugged at his kimono before he huffed and moved to his sash. His inner demon growled approvingly at this action.

"What on earth are doing?" Sesshomaru hissed. A flush of heat was working its way up the back of his neck. He absolutely refused to let it burn at his cheeks.

"Getting you out of these clothes, I can see them weighing you down! If you were a human, you would've drowned by now." Haru explained absentmindedly, his focus entirely on undressing the now faintly blushing dog demon.

"I can do that myself." Sesshomaru then proceeded to swim away from the black haired demon and took off his many layers of clothing that was weighing him down a bit.

Once the last of his clothing has been removed and safely hung to dry on a tree branch, he swam back to Haru, who had been watching the entire process with a wide grin stretching his face.

Sesshomaru growled at the look, to which Haru chuckled. "Now what is so important you had to drag me into the water to show me?"

Haru's grin widen and motioned Sesshomaru to follow him. Together, the two swam toward the waterfall and behind the rocks Haru had stood on to reveal a cave behind the waterfall. Sesshomaru easily ignored his inner demon, who was howling for something Sesshomaru chose not to think about. His body bare to Haru's eyes, thinking about what his inner demon wanted did not bold well for his dignity.

Haru led him deep into the cave where the water was as deep as the lake. Sesshomaru noticed the temperature rising the farther they went in and a familiar scent soon reached his nose.

"A hot spring?" He questioned, smirking when Haru groaned in good-natured dismay.

"Damn it all, I wanted to surprise you!" Haru whined. He huffed at the smug smirk Sesshomaru sent him before continuing to what Sesshomaru now realized was a natural hot spring deep inside the cave.

"I found it a week ago. We, the raven demons, are more in-tuned with nature due to our powers. I sensed the hot spring inside and found it was the perfect temperature to soak in!" Haru said excitedly. "I came here every day since then. I would have entered immediately tonight, but I had a bit of a run-in with a demon and had to wash the mud off me. Bastard liked rolling around in the dirt."

Sesshomaru ignored the mental image that brought.

They reached a shore deep inside the cave and Sesshomaru followed Haru as they stepped out of the water. He pointedly avoided looking at Haru anywhere below his shoulders.

"Just a bit more and we're there. I actually want to run the rest of the way, tonight is a cold one!" Haru chattered. He sped up walking just a bit. Sesshomaru didn't have a problem adjusting to the new speed.

"There it is!" Haru suddenly said moments after that and Sesshomaru found himself grateful for the high temperatures here. Haru had been right, it was cold this night and the freezing waters certainly didn't help.

Haru carefully dipped his foot into the hot spring and chuckled breathlessly as he sunk into the hot spring. Sesshomaru was right next to him when he emerged in the water, the heated water causing pleasant goosebumps to cover his arms and legs as the chill was rushed out of his body.

Sesshomaru groaned lowly and sank back against the rocky shore. In front of him, Haru floated on his back, a wide and content smile adorning his face.

His inner demon was for once silent as they both enjoyed this moment. Haru was shockingly quiet, which made Sesshomaru feel the need to keep an eye on him. A silent Haru was never good.

"You seemed troubled." Haru commented lightly after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, not having realised he closed them, and looked to Haru. The other demon was still floating on his back, but his head was slightly turned toward him. Big green eyes stared at him, bright with worry for him. Sesshomaru was not used to seeing that expression in Haru. Haru always wore this untroubled look, as if he were peaceful and unconcerned with everything life throws at him.

For a moment, Sesshomaru envied Haru, but that was quickly squashed as he recalled one of Haru's infamous rants about his home life. Haru was not much different than him. As of now, both had problems with the people who raised them.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with. Just know that I have it all under control." Was all Sesshomaru said. Haru stared intently at him before looking away with a rueful smile as he must have saw something in him.

"I hope things go okay for you." Haru said before he grinned and ducked underwater. Sesshomaru watched the place he disappeared warily.

A splash next to him caused him to turn slightly and stared unimpressed at the expectant face of Haru.

"Oh, come on! I didn't scare you?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Not one bit?" Haru sighed as Sesshomaru continued to smirk at him.

"You're a difficult man, Sesshy." Haru squawked as Sesshomaru pushed his head underwater. He knocked the hand from his head and sputtered as he laughed uproariously, his laughter bouncing off the walls of the cave.

Sesshomaru settled back against the rocky shore and went back to watching Haru swim idly around.

These moments were where Sesshomaru could unwind. It was in these moments where he did not have to worry about his duties or what his mother or father expected of him. And as he watched Haru attempt another sneak attack on him, Sesshomaru was certain that Haru felt the same. Both were having problems at home, and both looked forward to each time they met.

Whether they arranged their meetings or ran into each other by surprise, each time spent in each other company brought a tranquil sense over them. Sesshomaru would never give this feeling up. Not to anyone and certainly not to his mother.

 ** _"Protect_** **_ours._** _**Hide**_ _ **ours."**_ His inner demon whispered in the back of his mind and for once since he saw Haru this night, he agreed with it.

~ End ~

 **Author's** **Note:** Was this rushing their relationship? I mean, it has been nearly a year since they met, but in number of one-shots, was this rushing? I tried to come up with another idea, but having Sesshomaru stumble upon Haru bathing wouldn't leave my mind which led to them relaxing in a hot spring together! ***gushes*** If this is rushing it, I'll come up with an idea or two that happens before this and just bump this one-shot down the collection. I might actually do this since I don't think I made it clear on how much time has pass since their first meeting, but I'll put this up for now. Tell me what you guys think!

With that aside, how am I writing Sesshomaru? Good? Bad? He is such a tough character to write! I have to make sure he isn't a chatter box like Haru, but also make sure he has some lines! I can't have him be completely silent! ***chuckles*** Let me know in a review on how I'm doing with everything.

And with that, I thank you all for waiting patiently for this one-shot! I have to say, this one feels longer than the other two! And I can see a pattern going on; one in Sesshomaru's perspective, then one in Haru's, and then back to Sesshomaru, and so on. I like this!

As always, if you prefer to read over on AO3 I am under the name _SpiderRealm_ or you can click the link in my bio. No deadline for the next one-shot, so please excuse the wait!

Until the next one-shot, cya!

~ Dez


	4. Draw

**Out** **and** **About** **-** SpiderRealm

 **One-shot** **Title:** Draw

 **Genre:** Humor, Adventure, Romance

 **Summary:** Slash/Yaoi, HP AU: Not much was known about them except for a few things. They were fast, they were intelligent, and most important of all...they had powers the other demons envied. Sesshomaru faced off against one and lost. Arranging many more battles with the same demon after that, Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed his company. If only the demon would stop talking so much. (One-shots)

 **Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Harry

 **Warning(s):** Slash/Yaoi (malexmale); language; violence; Harry Potter AU; slight OOC; talkative-Harry

 **Huge** **thanks** **to:** ObsidianGoddess, Chellyisback, Elfin69, LoneWolfsRage, KimayceInk, Chimebelle, Clow Angel, BlueRam, Silvermane1, and geetac. Thank you for reviewing! And thank you to those who placed this collection in your favorites and followed this! Huge thanks to you all!

 **Note:** This work is unbeta'd and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

~ One-shot 4 - Draw ~

Silence filled the clearing save for Haru's heavy breathing. He panted around a wide grin as he stared deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes. The man looked extremely pleased with himself and Haru couldn't stop the laugh from tumbling out of his mouth.

"Would you look at that, BB! That was brilliant! We haven't sparred in months, you've improved a lot since then! I honestly didn't think this would happen for months!" Haru beamed brightly at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. His cold mask was taking its place back on his face, but nothing could hide that gleam in his eyes as he looked at the damage they've done to the clearing. A couple of trees were lying on their sides, having been cut down due to Sesshomaru's slashes; Haru smirked as many of them were seared as if hit by flames. Craters littered the ground and Haru couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly as his ravens crowed their displeasure at having to move to safety many times during the fight. This one was more intense than the last one.

Haru smiled at Sesshomaru who snorted faintly at the look, something that he has been doing a lot more of since Haru showed him that hot spring three months ago. Haru was glad that the dog demon was relaxed enough to drop his mask around him. It was a huge amount of trust the dog demon held for him that he appreciated.

"Your ravens do not happen upon me often. This Sesshomaru has gotten in more training and has improved more greatly than you would have believed. It would be wise to not assume things from what little you have seen."

Sesshomaru's voice brought him back to attention and Haru laughed again. Sesshomaru was talking about the times his ravens stumbled upon him on one of their errands. Sometimes the dog demon would be just taking a stroll, while others were during a fight against a demon Sesshomaru found worthy. His ravens stayed to watch each time and reported back on what they saw. Haru made his guesses on those reports on how far Sesshomaru has gotten during these three months. The outcome of this spar completely took him by surprise.

"I won't make that mistake again," Haru chuckled. He stretched idly, wincing slightly at his bruised sides made their presence known with the movement. He could feel them healing already.

"I'm glad I haven't seen the full extent of your training, the outcome of this battle was a wonderful surprise." Haru shuddered, but not unpleasantly. The outcome of their battle had left a feeling inside him that he couldn't explain. Each time he looked at Sesshomaru, he was overcome with the need to do something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Sesshomaru beckoning him over to one of the trees drew his attention away from his pondering over this foreign feeling. Haru decided to figure out whatever this was once he was alone, when he was away from any distractions.

He walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to the demon. Haru looked as Sesshomaru sat down and felt amused, and a bit of good-natured envy, at how elegant the other demon made such a simple movement look.

Haru enjoyed the feeling of sitting next to his close friend as the afternoon sun shone down on them as it descended down the sky. The warm air blew through the trees and ruffled his hair, further making this moment perfect.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru. It's not everyday someone manages what you did. It was the best battle I've ever been in! It was…" Haru's words were picking up speed before a slender hand was placed over his lips. His heart skipped a beat.

"Quit your gushing, you're making me nauseous." Sesshomaru sneered, but even as Sesshomaru removed his hand from his mouth, Haru couldn't help but notice that the other demon's chest was puffed up slightly. Haru smiled and chuckled happily, his cheeks burning fierce.

"All right, all right," Haru placated around another chuckle. "But it truly was amazing! After the many spars we've had, you've ended this one in a draw! I have never heard this happening with my people! I am extremely grateful to have these spars with such a strong demon!" Haru gushed, pushing up onto his knees and facing the other in his excitement, and grinned widely when he heard Sesshomaru huff in false irritation.

"It was nothing but a simple draw. The moment this Sesshomaru defeats you is the moment where such congratulatory is acceptable."

Haru chuckled as Sesshomaru once again tried to downplay what had happened. They both glanced up at the sounds of feathers ruffling above them and Haru smiled fondly as his ravens all settled on the branches above them.

"If your creatures droppings land on this Sesshomaru again, I will slaughter them all." Sesshomaru growled. He shot a narrowed eyed look at the flock of ravens above him and Haru winced at the memory. He was surprised any of his ravens had survived that encounter.

One of his ravens gently dove down to land on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Haru held his breath as his raven shuffled a bit under the intense and cold gaze of the dog demon.

The raven turned its small head toward Sesshomaru and opened its beak wide.

"Congratulations!"

Haru blinked along with Sesshomaru in surprise. His ravens were taught at a young age how to talk, so his ravens talking in their croak little voices wasn't all that surprising to him. What was surprising was that Haru couldn't remember teaching his ravens any congratulatory words.

Another raven came down and landed on Sesshomaru's knee, and Haru's eyebrows shot up when it, too, gave Sesshomaru praises. Soon, his ravens were landing near and on Sesshomaru as they croaked a variety of different praises, many of which Haru recognized as what he said just earlier.

Haru couldn't stop laughing as Sesshomaru looked a bit overwhelmed at the flock of birds surrounding him, each of them practically shouting in his ears. His ravens were truly amazing to have picked up his words and best apply them to the right situation and to the right person!

"Haru…" Sesshomaru growled. Haru held up his hands as he continued to laugh.

"At least they're not pooping on you!" He chuckled and turned to his ravens when a familiar tick appeared above Sesshomaru's brow. "All right, you guys. Enough, get off him before he kills you all!"

He shooed them away and watched as they went back into the tree branches above. Sesshomaru shot him a look.

"Hey, I didn't put them up to that!" Haru huffed at Sesshomaru's unbelieving look and shook his head. "I like having my little flock alive, Sesshy, why would I want them dead by annoying you on purpose?"

The tick on Sesshomaru's forehead grew. "Yet here you are asking for a death wish by calling me those infuriating names." He growled.

"Harmless names!" Haru defended his nicknames. For someone who is terrible at naming things, Haru felt that his nicknames for Sesshomaru were pretty good.

Sesshomaru obviously thought otherwise, as he growled again, causing Haru to hold his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," And it was like a light bulb suddenly went off in his head. "How about this: For making a draw in today's spar, I won't call you any nicknames for a week."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Haru, to which he chuckled amusedly at. "Okay, two weeks! Two weeks of no nicknames, that is your prize, m'kay?"

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru sniffed. Haru laughed and leaned back against the tree with a wide smile on his face.

He was truly happy for Sesshomaru. It was never heard of for a raven demon to nearly lose in a battle. Haru was sure that his elders, the ones who have had a hand in how he was raised, were not going to like this, but Haru was going to try his best to make sure those manipulative and controlling bastards don't learn of this.

Sesshomaru was his friend and he was going to do everything he could to protect him from his people. Haru looked over at Sesshomaru and felt his breath catch at the serene expression on the other demon's face. A soft smile spread slowly across his face and he felt his heart once again skip a beat.

He would do everything to protect this man. And if he failed, may the ones who hurt the silver haired demon run as fast as possible, for he felt that they did not deserve any mercy.

~ End ~

 **A/N:** Ooh, looks like Haru is starting to crush on Sesshomaru! I cannot believe how long it took to update this. This is the third rewrite I've done before I was happy with this and even then there were still a lot of editing done to this as I kept taking out and adding more things in. I had originally planned for this to end with a large scene of Haru interacting with his people back at their forest, but it wouldn't work so I had to scrap it. But I've finally got everything together and it's looking pretty good.

And a surprising fact, ravens are able to mimic noises, including human speech. Very cool, huh? ***grins***

Whelp, I hope you all liked this! And if it's not too much to ask, can you guys and gals give some feedback on this one? I tried out a new thing for the dialogue so that it isn't so stale and I was wondering if I succeeded. Very much appreciate any feedback!

As always, if any of you prefer to read over on AO3, head on over to my bio for the link or search up _SpiderRealm_.

Thank you all for reading! And no deadline, but I've got an idea on what I want for the next two one-shots, so it shouldn't be a long wait...at least, not as long as this one was! ***grins sheepishly***

Until the next one-shot, cya!

~ Dez


End file.
